


I'll Keep Watch

by McKennaSevrin



Series: Forever in Your Debt. [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKennaSevrin/pseuds/McKennaSevrin
Summary: In an alternate universe, Elizabeth owns an invitation only Establishment that caters to the wealthy and John is a diamond member but Elizabeth finds herself with a new business partner who has added a new package to the sexual menu and John has to see for himself.





	I'll Keep Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do this type of AU but I thought why not give it a try. The plan is to carry the story through several parts. Here is the first.

John pulled up to the Establishment, put his Bentley in park and handed the keys off to the attendant. 

“Mr. Sheppard, its a pleasure to have you back again sir.” 

Smiling, John pulled out a bill and pressed it into the valet's hand. “Always a pleasure Walter. Anything new? It's been a couple of months since my last visit.”

A frown was the last thing John expected to see on Walter's face. “Lady Elizabeth has a new partner and she's not happy about it.”

“If she's not happy why take on a new partner?”

“It was forced on her. Lady Elizabeth's brother who, as you know was a silent partner in the business, sold his share to a man named Kolya. He's decided to be an active partner and is implementing some new ideas that she isn't happy about and doesn't feel she can truly trust the man.” 

John had a protective streak a mile wide that included friends and acquaintances he liked as well as close family and Walter's statement just tripped it. He smiled down at Walter and tried to sound reassuring. “I'll talk to her and see if I can help with anything.” 

“Thank you sir.” Walter sighed and moved to park John's car in it's preferred spot. 

John headed up the steps and thought that tonight's entertainment might not go as he had planned now that he felt the need to talk to Elizabeth. She was a shrewd business woman and if she was concerned there was probably a reason to be. John had been coming to the Establishment for a few years now. Brothels were legal in this state and this was not your average run of the mill Nevada whore house. For one, the Establishment was not some grouping of trailers miles out in the desert but rather a large mansion, fully gated on several acres of lush grounds due to the river it sat next to. It was the legal and discrete distance from town and it's clientele was by invitation only. Memberships were also an option and on John's first visit, he was offered a membership that he gladly purchased that night. Being a diamond member entitled John to a room anytime he wanted even if it didn't include companionship and he took advantage of that often. Owning and running his own Fortune 500 company at the age of 30 came with it's own set of stresses and headaches and Elizabeth's Establishment offered him a refuge when things got tough. 

Chuck, the Establishment's butler and doorman opened the ornate front door as John stepped up to it and greeted him with a tight smile. _'Wow'_ John thought, _'If Chuck looks worried things must be bad.'_ Handing over his coat and briefcase to Chuck John received a key card to his preferred room at the same time. 

“Chuck, it's good to see you. Is Elizabeth in residence tonight?” John was hoping they could talk over a drink before he retired to his room with one of the employees. 

“She is sir. She's in the middle of a meeting at the moment but if you'd like to relax in the lounge I'll let her know you're here.” Chuck bowed to John and moved to deposit his coat and briefcase in John's room.

The Establishment catered to almost all sexual preferences and kinks but class, cleanliness and legality were first and foremost the most important to Elizabeth. The lounge was quiet tonight, just a few clientele and the usual employees having drinks and conversations. Most conversations were negotiations, John knew. Ronan, the head of security was near the bar looking quite discrete in his open necked white dress shirt and black blazer over stone washed blue jeans and John headed towards him. 

“Mr. Sheppard.” Ronan said in greeting as his eyes continued to roam the lounge. John knew the rest of Ronan's security detail were scattered throughout the mansion, mostly stationed in the wing where the average use rooms were. Diamond members had a different wing. 

“Can I have something sent in from the kitchen?” Ronan offered as John was handed his usual scotch by the bartender. 

“No, thank you though.” John sipped at his drink and looked sideways at Ronon. He looked more on alert than usual and that concerned John. “So I hear there's been some changes?” 

Ronan's body language said it all but before he could respond Elizabeth walked in and made a beeline for them. With a nod acknowledging John she placed her hand on Ronan and leaned in to ask him to put in an appearance 'downstairs'. Elizabeth's face looked concerned and Ronan frowned, grunted in agreement and pushed off from the bar without a backwards glance. 

The byplay was confusing to John. As far as he knew, downstairs housed a library and pool table as well as employee rooms. 

Turning to John, Elizabeth smiled. “It's good to have you back John.” she said leaning in to kiss his cheek, a gesture John returned. Reaching out to cup her elbow John steered her to a corner of the lounge where they could talk. As they sat in the high backed antique chairs John noticed the lines around Elizabeth's eyes. 

“Talk to me Elizabeth.” John leaned in a swirled his whisky. “I heard about the new partner. Maybe I can help.”

 _'Sigh'_ “His name is Acastus Kolya.” Elizabeth began. “Why my brother chose to sell his part of the business to him... I just don't know. I'm beginning to think he was somehow threatened or coerced into it. Regardless I appear to be stuck with him.”

“Walter mentioned changes you weren't happy about.. what is he doing?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath, “You know we've always catered to all legal kinks but I've worked very hard to keep things elegant and decadent. Class is very important to me, John.” John nodded and let her continue. “You know the BDSM scene, I'm sure, and we've accommodated clients who want such scenes and I've never allowed the bondage gear to be seen outside of the private rooms.” 

“Yes, I know a few of your clients who are into that so I knew you offered it but you're right. I don't think I've ever even seen lingerie worn in the public areas.” Elizabeth's employees, men and women both, always wore elegant dresses and Armani suits. 

“Well, Kolya has decided that his share of the business will fully cater to the scene and has turned the downstairs into a full dungeon.” Elizabeth watched John's reaction and wasn't surprised to see the concern and shock filter across his face. 

“That isn't even the worst of it John. It's his hiring practice that has me more than worried. There are contracts signed and terms agreed upon and I've had my lawyer scrutinize them. He's skirting just the right side of the law but I'm concerned that a few of his employees have been coerced into them. He keeps his employees in the dungeon area and doesn't allow me private access to any of them.”

At her revelation and obvious distress John had already decided he would give Elizabeth full access to his own personal lawyer. He was about to offer when she leaned in and lowered her voice. “I'm very concerned about his newest employee John. Kolya has a new package to offer his clients.” Pausing to breathe and obviously curtail her anger she took a deep breath, “It's called the virgin slave package.” She paused to gauge John's reaction and breathe through her own anger at the situation.

John's eyes went wide at her revelation. “Elizabeth... slavery? How..”

“It's all agreed upon in a contract and signed by the employee. He has a safe word and agreed to a closed circuit feed monitored by one of my security detail. Ronan offered. He'll have access to the room should the man need help.”

John sat back and rubbed his hand over his face. He could see why this would concern Elizabeth. It had the potential to affect the reputation she had taken years to acquire. “Well, you said 'he' so it's a man? If he's of age and signed a contract...” John trailed off, his mind wondering how he could help her out of this mess. 

“Signed contract and paid a hefty sum in advance John, with a final payment once a client pays to take the man's virginity. But he doesn't look like he wants to be here. I don't think it's an act and I did some digging on the payment. It didn't appear to go into an account with his name on it but that of his brother. John, without his signature on the contract it has all the appearance of the man having been sold to Kolya!” 

Having already decided he would help Elizabeth all he could he knew he had to see for himself. “Introduce me to him.” 

“John you don't have to...” 

“Elizabeth you need help. This business is legal in this state, yes, but it sounds like this man could cost you everything you've built up here. You run a class establishment and with my lawyers help we might be able to get rid of the guy. Let me help you and let me see for myself if this new employee of his needs rescuing.” John flashed a smile he knew Elizabeth could never say no to. “For all this Kolya knows, I'm into the scene. I'll have a drink, browse his “selections” and check his prices.” John stood and showed Elizabeth that he wasn't about to take no for an answer. 

Rising with him Elizabeth leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you John.” 

 

The 'dungeon' looked like something out of a bad but expensive porn movie. Gone was the pool table and library. The large room contained the usual items; a cross, a wall with various floggers and canes as well as posture collars, regular collars, cuffs and chains. There was one wall with cuffs hanging from chains as well as various seating arrangements throughout the room and a bed. Obviously one of the “packages” Kolya offered was voyeurism. There was a bar at one wall, opposite the fireplace that once contained a mantle of Waterford and Baccarat crystal pieces interspersed with elegant photos of Elizabeth and some of her favorite employees. 

A man, Kolya John assumed, was seated in one of the plush red velvet chairs near the fireplace speaking with what appeared to be a client in the other. Behind the client stood a woman in a leather corset with cuffs on her wrists and a collar around her neck. She was handing the client a document to sign. Next to Kolya, kneeling on the floor was a man. John instantly knew this was the man Elizabeth was concerned for and John could see why. He was naked except for cuffs on both his wrists and ankles, wearing a collar that had a leash which was actually attached to a ring on the fireplace. His head was down and his hands were on his thighs which were spread slightly. Elizabeth was right, this man did not look like he wanted to be here. 

As John and Elizabeth walked around the room, giving the appearance of showing a client Kolya's new set up, John stopped them at the bar and asked for a soda water with lime. He sipped his drink and as they waited for Kolya's business to be concluded John watched Kolya glance down at the man at his feet. Reaching down for what looked like a riding crop that was sitting next to his chair John watched Kolya tap the mans thigh and ordered them spread further. “Let the customers see that cock of yours.” He taunted as the man spread his thighs further without looking up. “Good boy.” Kolya praised, “but you've gone soft again Rodney, you know the rules.” Kolya reached down and grasped the man's cock and pumped it several times. “Spread those legs more and get hard for the customers. They want to see what they're buying.” John watched the man obey Kolya's orders as he was stroked back to hardness again before Kolya turned his attention back to the client. 

When the client Kolya was with moved off towards the rooms with the employee, John turned and set his glass on the bar intending to introduce himself and see what information he could glean from Elizabeth's newest partner. Before he could reach the man though, another client approached and began asking questions about the kneeling employee. Close enough to hear, John waited as they spoke giving the appearance of being just as interested. 

Kolya reached to unhook the chain on the man's collar from the fireplace ring and held it in his lap. “Rodney is part of a new package I'm offering. If you'd like the slave experience there is a contract you'll have to agree to. He's also a virgin and the price is $250,000.” 

“A quarter of a million?” the client's jaw actually looked like it might just hit the floor. 

Reaching into a pocket Kolya handed the potential client a document. “These are the terms you'll have to agree to if you want to fuck him. I can have him delivered to your room and restrained to the bed in the position of your choice if that is your wish.” The client took the contract and read through it. 

John moved Elizabeth away from the scene to speak quietly with her. “Go back upstairs and I'll take care of it Elizabeth. I took a room for the night and in the morning we'll contact my lawyer and go from there.” John assured her. 

Elizabeth took another look at Rodney and frowned. John turned to see what had her so concerned and saw that the client had instead negotiated for a blow job instead. 

“Go Elizabeth.” John turned in time to see Kolya cuffing the man's hands behind him as the client, his dick already out of his pants, proceeded to fuck the man's mouth right there. Kolya handed the client the leash and walked over to John.

“I see you might be interested as well.” He sized John up, taking in the Armani suit and Rolex watch. “You look like a man who could afford such a night.” 

“I don't know, lets see that contract.” John tried to smile but as angry as he was he knew it couldn't look all that sincere. 

As John read through the agreement he watched the scene playing out by the fireplace. The man on his knees didn't look like an eager participant and that tripped John's protective streak hard. John enjoyed both men and women but this didn't even begin to give his dick a rise despite the fact that he found the man to be extremely attractive. 

As Elizabeth said, the contract contained a safe word, stipulations regarding agreeing to the closed circuit monitoring and an agreement that it would not be recorded but was merely for safety. Another glance up and John could see the client finishing, coming in Rodney's mouth as others, clients and employees alike watched from various parts of the room. 

Decision made, John folded the contract and placed it in his own blazer pocket. “I'll pay you half a million for him but no contract and he stays with me in my room.” John demanded handing Kolya his diamond member key card. 

Kolya studied John for almost a full minute before snapping his fingers and getting the attention of another man in the room. When Kolya's business manager walked up and without looking away from John Kolya handed John's key card to him and said, “Take his payment Ladon. $500,000 and have Rodney delivered to his room in the Diamond wing.” 

As Ladon, Kolya's business manager, did exactly what he was told Kolya stuck out his hand, “It's nice doing business with you Mr... ?”

Not bothering to shake the man's hand John told him exactly who he was. “Sheppard. John Sheppard.” 

John glanced once more at the man on his knees and saw that he had heard the conversation. He looked resigned and every bit Kolya's victim. His emotions were easily read across his face and it was as if he knew that protesting the violated terms would be fruitless. John saw the fear playing across his features and tried to smile reassuringly at the man. The man's eye's went wide and he dropped his gaze. Before leaving to go upstairs John noticed that his hands were still cuffed behind him and he wondered how many nights like this he'd had to endure at Kolya's feet, restrained and being used by clients.

***

John had just hung up with his lawyer when there was a knock at his door. “Enter.” he said as he turned to place the phone on the side table. 

One of Ronan's security guards entered with Rodney, clad in a blue silk robe. Elizabeth didn't allow public nudity so John wasn't surprised when the guard stripped Rodney of the robe and he saw that the collar, cuffs and leash were still in place. 

“Would you like me to restrain him to the bed for you sir?” the guard asked. John watched Rodney take a shuddering breath and dropped his head to his chest. 

“No. Give me keys to his collar and cuffs and leave.” John walked to Rodney as the guard left. Standing in front of him he reached out and tipped the mans chin up to look in his eyes. Resignation and a little defiance were what John saw and his own eyes softened as he reached for the leash. After un-clipping it he moved around Rodney to use the key on the lock of the collar. Dropping it on the table by the bed John sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned him over. Rodney moved slowly but was soon standing next to John. 

“Give me your wrists.” John demanded. Rodney looked as if he were afraid he was about to be cuffed to the bed but he lifted both wrists up to John. He let out a sharp intake of breath when all John did was unlock them and place them on the table next to his collar. Bending down he did the same for the ankle cuffs. Standing back up and reaching for the robe the guard had draped over a chair John handed it to Rodney and told him to put it on. 

“I've ordered dinner. It should be delivered soon. You can have a seat at the table.” John moved to a side table where they had provided his favorite whisky and poured himself a glass. “Would you like a drink?” he offered. 

Rodney was belting his robe and wearing a very bewildered expression. “Um, no. Thank you.” Moving to the table as he was ordered he sat. “I don't mean to be... I mean..” sighing he looked up at John helplessly. “Can't we just get it over with?” he asked a bit forlornly as he wrung his hands together. 

“No.” John brought his drink over to the table and set it down. The knock at the door came just then and John moved to open it. Dinner was set out on the table, including a bottle of wine and the kitchen staff left without a glance at Rodney. 

Sitting opposite the man, John gestured to the food. “Eat.” Picking up his own fork John used it to gesture towards Rodney. “Can I ask you some questions?” 

“Does this contain any citrus because I am deathly allergic.” Rodney picked through the food not answering John's question. 

“No, when I placed the order I was told the kitchen was aware of your allergy. You should have no worries.” John placated the man. 

Looking at the piece of steak on his fork like it was going to jump off and strangle him Rodney took a tentative bite before answering John. “What do you want to know?”

“Why are you here?” John asked simply.

Looking at John like he had just grown a second head Rodney answered with a roll of his eyes, “I'm here to be fucked by someone who wants a virgin slave boy, that's why I'm here or were you not paying attention two floors down a half an hour ago?” Rodney stabbed at his plate and continued to eat as if he hadn't eaten in a while.

John smiled at the snark in the man across the table. “You're pretty mouthy for a slave ya know.” he teased.

Rodney looked up with a bit of fear and set the fork down. “I'm sorry. I promise I'll behave.” he said contritely as he appeared to realize the position he was in. “I know you paid extra for no camera and I know Kolya wouldn't listen to me if I'd argued it but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't hurt me much.”

John's chest tightened with that request as he took in the man's posture. Gone was the defiance and he was back to cowing as if he were still on his knees beside that bastard downstairs. 

“I've no intention of hurting you, Rodney.” John reached over the table and set his hand reassuringly on Rodney's. “Please feel free to finish your dinner.” 

Rodney looked up gratefully and resumed eating. John watched him as he took a few more bites of his own dinner. Rodney looked younger than him, maybe by about 5 years? Curious how the man was still a virgin in his 20's with those blue eyes and expressive face, John wondered how much the man would tell him of his situation. John pushed his plate away, full for the moment since this dinner was more about seeing to the welfare of man he'd just paid for than his own hunger, he stood, picked up the bottle of wine and two glasses and moved to the fireplace someone had been thoughtful enough to start before he'd come up to his room. Pouring two glasses he waited for Rodney to finish dinner.

“Come sit with me.” John gestured to the opposite chair. 

Rodney rose from the table and looked unsure as he moved to John. “Robe on or off Mr... What would you like me to call you? My contract says it's up to the buyer but I was told 'Master' or 'Sir' was preferred by most..” 

“Just call me John.” John interrupted. “The robe stays on. Sit.” he said handing Rodney a glass of wine. “I have some questions and since I just paid a half a million dollars for the night I would really appreciate it if you would answer them honestly. Please?” John added. 

Rodney took a sip and looking resigned, nodded his head. 

“How old are you?” John figured he'd start with that though he was pretty sure Rodney was of legal age.

“25. And if your next question is 'am I really a virgin', yes, I am. I never had time for a relationship and I was never good at dating... turns out there was a reason since it was halfway through college that I realized I preferred men.” Rodney looked up at John, “You can check my contract with the Establishment, I was examined by their on site physician.” 

John, knowing the site's physician since he was a friend figured Carson with just as angry with Kolya as John was if he was charged with that task. 

“No, I believe you Rodney.” 

Rodney looked around the room before turning his eyes to John. “This is a really nice suite. I've only seen the dungeon.” Rodney dropped his gaze, “um... are you, uh... will...” sighing he quickly finished the question before he lost the courage, “willyoubetyingmeupbeforeyoufuckme?” 

 

When John didn't answer right away Rodney looked up. “I mean, I kind of expected it what with the whole 'dungeon' theme and all and Kolya's clients liking the whole naked on a leash display and I know it's going to hurt. Carson promised he'd check me out after and he seems like a trustworthy guy but....”

John interrupted him before the information dump Rodney was apparently prone to when he was nervous went too far. “We can discuss that in a minute Rodney, right now I want to know if you are here, at the Establishment, of your own free will.” John leaned forward and studied Rodney's face. John got to where he was in life by being able to read people pretty well. 

Rodney's shock was evident on his face and answered with a simple, 'yes' but the pause told John there was more. 

“You signed the contract freely? If so why did the money you were paid go into an account that doesn't have your name on it?” John watched as Rodney's hands began wringing in his lap and he could tell Rodney didn't want to answer the question.

“I think I've paid enough for the answer Rodney.” John reminded him. 

At that Rodney's defiance was back with a vengeance and he leaped up from his chair to pace the room. “What do you want to hear?” Rodney demanded. “That I got myself in so much debt with school that I have to whore myself out? That my parents couldn't handle my genius IQ as a child and then died leaving my sister and me at the mercy of our older brother who resented and hated me? That he bought my debt and threatened my sister if I didn't go through with this to pay him back? Is that what you want to hear? Does it make the slave thing feel more real to you John knowing that I don't want to be here?” Rodney stopped mid pace and stripped off the robe throwing it on the floor. “Should I put the collar and chain back on so you can have your virgin slave fantasy night John? How do you want me _'Master'_ , rape fantasy? Want me to resist at first and then fall for your charms and beg you for it?” Rodney finally stopped his rant and hands clenching at his sides dropped his head and took several deep breaths. 

John had seen the tears begin at the beginning of the rant and could see the streaks on his face even now. He was absolutely shocked and for a moment wasn't sure what to do. As Rodney stood there, appearing willing to take whatever punishment John doled out for talking back, John stood and walked past Rodney to where the robe lay and picked it up. He felt Rodney flinch as he placed the robe gently on the mans shoulders and guided him to the bed. 

Resigned, Rodney lay down without argument. He closed his eyes and waited for John's orders. They flew open when John simply placed a throw blanket over him and walked back towards the fireplace. 

“Sleep, Rodney. You're safe from me tonight.” John said as he picked up his wine and looked at it before setting it down and deciding something stronger was in order. 

Rodney sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist and the robe falling back off his shoulder. He looked extremely vulnerable to John just then.

“What? Nonono... if you don't Kolya won't pay the second payment and my brother will kick my sister out of the house, cut her off and have her daughter taken away from her!” Rodney said, panic in his voice. “Look, I'm sorry. I'll....” 

“Rodney!” John cut him off. “There is no camera, I paid extra to make sure of it.” At Rodney's confused look John moved back to the bed and pushed him back, covering him back up. John loomed over him in an attempt to get the man to understand what he was saying. “Elizabeth is a friend and she's not just concerned about what that bastard Kolya is doing to her business but she was personally concerned for you. Carson is a personal friend of mine and will report to Kolya that you were well and truly fucked tonight.” John tried to soothe Rodney by stroking his shoulders. 

Rodney just stared up at the man dumbstruck. “Why would you pay all that to help.. and not.. I don't understand.” 

“Call it my hero complex. When I saw you on your knees and chained to that wall I saw red. I saw a man who needed rescuing. It took every ounce of willpower I had to not strangle the bastard that paid Kolya to put his dick in your unwilling mouth and I want to kill Kolya for taking his money and giving you to him. And then I saw you and those beautiful blue eyes and expressive face and I wanted you too.” John paused when Rodney inhaled a sharp breath. “But I'm not in the business of rape. I don't know how you've been treated since you've been here but tonight you'll sleep and I'll keep watch Rodney.” 

Moving away from the bed, John turned the bedside light out and moved back to the chair at the fireplace. He had a lot to think about tonight. Rodney would be safe, Kolya would pay his brother and then John would go to work destroying both men. 

15 minutes later, John thought Rodney had fallen asleep but he heard the cover move and watched Rodney get up and move towards him tentatively. John stayed seated, not wanting Rodney to feel threatened by him in anyway. When Rodney dropped to his knees by John's chair he was about to pull him up and tell him that wasn't what he wanted when Rodney put his hands on John's knees and looked up at him.

“Thank you, John.” Rodney's voice was soft and thick with emotion. “No one has ever done anything like this for me and I'm sorry I laid all that on you. It was unfair.”

“Rodney, you don't...”

“Yes I do.” Rodney continued. “It's all true and my time here with Kolya hasn't been pleasant, you're right about that. He made sure I felt threatened enough for my slave status to be fairly convincing to his clients. It's only luck that no one has been able to afford me yet.” Rodney swallowed hard and looked up at John through his lashes and for the first time that night John felt his cock filling. “I swear I'll pay you back. Um, can I suck you?” 

That was the last thing John wanted. For Rodney to feel he had a new threat and another person he had to look over his shoulder at. Much as he wanted to take Rodney up on his offer, he knew he couldn't. The man had been through too much, had unwillingly sucked too many cocks for Kolya and John would not add to his misery. 

“No.” John said and for a second it looked as if Rodney was actually disappointed. “Rodney, I have money to burn. Tonight's payment to keep you safe won't even make a dent in my account. I don't want you to pay me back. Really.”

Rising he held out his hand for Rodney and he brought him to his feet. Leading him back to the bed he knew what he wanted. “But maybe I can do something for you.” John said pushing Rodney onto his back. “When was the last time someone took care of you?” John asked as he pushed the robe aside. Rodney's cock lay thick against his thigh. John loomed over him with his hands on either side of Rodney's hips. Looking at Rodney's cock John licked his lips and moved his eye's over the man's body. Reaching Rodney's face he saw wide eyes staring back at him. John looked back down and saw Rodney's dick getting hard with just John's eyes caressing it. “You can safe word out if you want but will you let me suck you?” John lifted a hand to stroke Rodney's hip as he waited for an answer. 

He almost didn't hear the whispered, _'Yes'_. Moving back John spread Rodney's legs and knelt between them. He kept his movements slow and reassuring as he ran his fingers over Rodney's cock and balls. Leaning down to kiss the inside of the man's thighs he felt Rodney spread his legs further. By the time his mouth reached his balls Rodney was moaning and clenching at the bed cover he was laying on. One last kiss to the shaft and John swallowed him down. Rodney's hips involuntarily snapped up and into the heat of John's mouth but John was ready for it. Holding Rodney's hips to the bed he moved up and down the mans cock, pausing to suck at the head and slip his tongue around it as Rodney moaned and panted at what John was doing to him. Rodney's orgasm seemed to take him by surprise and he moaned hard as his body stiffened and he came down John's throat. John gentled him through the orgasm before letting Rodney slip from his mouth. Covering him back up he leaned up and tentatively kissed the man's lips. 

“Sleep Rodney. I'm on watch.” 

Rodney reached up to John, “Wait. Stay with me?” 

John smiled and stroked a hand down the tear tracks on Rodney's face and stood. Pulling off his tie and toeing off his shoes John took off his jacket and slipped in behind Rodney on top of the covers. Pulling the man into his arms he listened to Rodney slip into sleep and planned how he would handle tomorrow. 

Kolya was going down if it was the last thing John did.


End file.
